PolyICLC, the immune enhancing and interferon inducing drug developed by these laboratories, is being tried in 4 clinical situations. 1) In chronic progressive Multiple Sclerosis, 29 patients have been entered into the study, 14 passed the time stipulated in the protocol, 15 remain on study. Almost all appear to have stabilized disease, and are not worsening, in addition, MRI studies, 22% show evidence of active lesions, 78% do not. This contrasts with concurrent studies using interferon where 56% show active lesions. 2) MRI studies with grades of 3 and 4 glioma reveal that tumor sized has decreased a median of 63% after 6-12 months of treatment. Median survival time of our patients has now exceeded expected survival times. Except for 5 patients who died shortly after going on the study, 17 patients are feeling well and working. 3) Twenty-one patients with Tropical Spastic paraparesis in Jamacia, have shown a slight but minimal improvement. 4) In escalating dose studies in normal volunteers, there are no decrements in mental or physical performance, except at doses above those that would be used in the clinic.